A grip strength dynamometer has been developed which measures the magnitude and direction of the forces generated by each finger while gripping the device. The force transducers are rectangular posts instrumented with strain gauges such that two orthogonal forces at right angles to the top of the post and one force normal to the posts' top are measured. The dynamometer is secured in a gymbal mount whose rotational axes are approximately coincident with the wrists. Potentiometers connected at the gymbal's axes measure the angular orientation of the wrist with respect to the forearm. The instrument is used in conjunction with a Tektronix 4052 computer capable of sampling, storing, processing and displaying all the data. The system may be used to evaluate the progress of patients under various rehabilitative protocols, to monitor the progression of various degenerative diseases and possible as a diagnostic tool.